Lost
by cuthwyn
Summary: Joker had killed people, a lot of people. So he figured that made him a very well qualified person to say that when a person is dead, they remain dead. It was how the whole dying thing worked! Harley was dead, it couldn't be her. Could it? A prequel to my story Gotham:Dead but will stand up on it's own. Triggers: Miscarrige, attemped rape, general violence etc
1. Help

A woman's screams carried up from the stairwell, peering into the darkness Harley sighed and gathered her thoughts, pretending she had not noticed the lack of maniacal laughter vibrating through her very being.

He was losing it.

Well, losing it more than the norm anyway.

It was all her fault and she had no idea how to get through to him.

Stopping on her decent down into the basement Harley collected herself before she stumbled down the last of the steps and knocked on the door. Swallowing she ignored the little voice inside that begged for her to turn and leave.

She had to try and cheer him up, some how.

'What?'

Came a familiar bellow above another female's pointless pleas for life.

'It-Its me'

Harley answered placing a hand on the wall to steady herself. The Joker flew open the door and glared down at her irritably, he was drenched from the waist up, his hair a wild, green, mess.

'What are you doing down here? Go upstairs Harley, I'm working!'

Wringing her shirt between her hands she smiled nervously.

'I-I'm popping out as the boys want Pizza. You needed anything?'

Joker shook his head and stared up the stairs as if his henchmen had just sent him an insult.

'Your not going out Harley. Now be a lamb and let daddy work. Why don't you go have a lie down Baby? Hmm?'

Disappearing back into his lair, he grabbed his semi-conscious victim and plunged her back beneath the icy water, as her body convulsed in a vain attempt to save itself. Inhaling sharply, Harley stepped in after him.

'Why? I don't mind! I can take the car, I'll be half hour tops!'

Swallowing again, she fought the urge to throw up as the other blond struggled for breath in the bath tub, the Joker pressing a car's seat belt against her throat. Subconsciously, she raised a hand to her own and tried to look away but could not as terror rose within her. The nausea increased as she flashed back to the roar of engines, the salt of the ocean, glass shattering. Coldness. Baby.

'No, Harley you can't drive, now go upstairs!'

He replied through gritted teeth as he chocked the last bit of life out of his victim.

Looking round he noticed Harley stood behind him, her face as white as a sheet with legs shaking violently beneath her.

'Oh get a grip woman!'

He bellowed in frustration.

Hauling the body out of the bathtub he placed her on a morgue's table and hooked her up to an ECG machine. Mentally shaking herself, Harley frowned at his comment as she fought against the cotton wool like effect in her head.

'What do you mean I can't drive?'

Stopping she stared at his hunched over form in dismay as her stomach lurched

'Y—you haven't?

Harley stuttered shaking her head as her vision blurred again.

'I'll stop drugging when you start sleeping Pooh!'

Joker replied off handily as he studied readings from a second corpse lying on a similar table.

'B-but'

Harley began before shutting up and fighting back the torrent of tears threatening to pour down her cheeks.

'B-but what? Do you think I'm so stupid I didn't notice you tipping your drink into the plant pot? You really enjoyed your ice cream! Now, shut up and go to bed.'

He said irritably, slamming the second ECG machine as it's flat line taunted him.

'Is this on?'

Receiving no reply he grabbed his henchwench by the pony tail and thrust her nose against it.

'Is it working or not?'

'Y-yes sir'

She replied, checking the second body's vitals with shaking hands, she shook her head timidly. 'She's dead'

Roaring Joker threw a trolley of medical instruments across the room and turned on her.

'How? How can she be dead and not you?'

Yelping as she was pinned against the wall, Harley's lip trembled as she racked her brains for an answer she didn't have.

'I-I don't know pl-please why cant we just let it go? P-please Mistah J, I'm begging you ,lets just forget about it'

Letting her drop to the ground, he turned is back on her and returned to abusing the machinery. Glancing at the corpses, Harley shook her head sadly a hand falling down to her stomach. He wasn't going to let it go, it was all her fault.

'It has to be something to do with the Kryptonite... it has to be.'

'Kryptonite?'

Harley repeated watching from the ground as the Joker paced back and forth deep in thought.

'I need answers. If I'm not at the Iceberg by 9, damn it I blow the deal.'

'Deal? What deal?'

Harley asked clambering to her feet. Joker stopped and looked at her blankly. He had forgotten she was there, she wasn't meant to have heard that.

'Go to bed Harley'

He said darkly his fist twitching by his side. Her eyes fell to the lead box on his desk as the pieces of the puzzle started to slot together. Swallowing the knot of fear in her throat, she stamped her foot and glared back at him with as much bravado as she could muster.

'No!'

Watching as he cocked an eyebrow she knew she was going to regret it ,she pleaded with herself to stop but it all just came out in one long jumbled up mess.

'What deal? Please, I'm begging you just let it go. I can't give you any more than I have! I can't, please make it stop'

She sobbed, flinching back as he stormed silently towards her pinning her back against the wall.

'You really want to know? You, my sweet you! That's right! Lex paid me, to find you, after you came back, happy? Lex Luthor paid me, because his Kryptonite was in my car that you crashed. So all of this, everything, is all your stupid fault. You brought this all of this upon yourself!'

Letting go of her suddenly Joker bounded back to the trolley he had thrown earlier and retrieved a syringe.

Still standing where he left her Harley's bottom lip trembled as she followed his movements.

'I-I belong to Lex?'

'In a manner of speaking. Hold out your arm'

'H-he'll take me to CADMUS!'

Rolling his eyes at her fear, Joker foraged for a belt amongst the wreckage of his equipment.

'Don't be ridiculous! Now hold out your arm.'

He repeated turning her face to make her look at him.

'No I wont.'

Harley yelled through tears, knocking the syringe away pathetically.

'Harley, sweetheart, you either give me blood willingly or we'll repeat what happened last night capieche?'

'Please, what would this sample show that is any different to the others? I cant give any more, please, stop!'

Harley begged her head lolling forwards drunkenly.

'You've got until the count of three. One, two'

Joker stepped closer and looked into her eyes threateningly. Closing them, she nodded silently and held out her arm, already littered with track marks. Squeaking as the needle pierced her skin Harley let out a pained sob and waited for it to be over. Slapping her arm Joker hissed in annoyance

'Come on, stop it! You can bleed more than this! Flex your hand. That's it, good girl'

Obeying silently Harley squeezed her eyes shut for what seemed like eternity until Joker and the needle finally left.

Leaning her head against the cool brick, she watched blankly as the Joker busied himself at his makeshift desk cursing at yet another fruitless endeavor. Sighing dejectedly, he punched a number into his phone and leaned forward cradling his head in his spare hand.

'I got nothing! Think I don't know that Nigma? Look I'm bringing the results to you see what you can do all right? Now, Nigma now!'

Hanging up he pushed his chair from beneath him, gathering papers he looked up and noticed Harley still slumped pathetically against the wall. Oh.

'Come on, bed'

He ordered, hauling her to her feet roughly by the wrist he pushed her towards the door.

'Move it!'

Trying to loosen his hold on her wrist, Harley made her protest as the henchmen tried to make themselves scarce. Spotting the last one hiding behind the couch he pointed to the front door.

'Boys! Van, now, we're going.'

Nodding as a flurry of bodies scrambled to obey him, he twisted a hand around one of those pesky ponytails, as the stupid girl attempted to make a run for it.

'Just in case you were wondering, that's what doing as your told looks like!'

He spat as he hauled her upstairs towards their bedroom.

Glancing down, she spotted his phone protruding from his pocket. Taking her chance she braced herself and pulled back ignoring the burning pain in her scalp.

'Get off me!'

She screamed as he pulled her back and pinned her to his side, struggling with her, he burst threw the door and sent her tumbling onto the bed.

Pushing the phone beneath the pillow, she rolled over to glare at him only to find he had vanished. Sitting up sharply she glanced from side to side trying to figure out where he had gone, listening as the bathroom door clicked. Harley backed away with a whimper when he quickly returned holding a glass of water.

'No, no. Please Ill be good!'

Harley pleaded trying to scramble to the other end of the bed but he had already grabbed a hold of her foot and pulled her back kicking and screaming.

'Drink it.'

He stated blankly, thrusting the glass under her nose.

'No I wont'

She yelled pushing him away and making a break for the door but her dizziness made her slow and clumsy. Sobbing, Harley felt a hand pull her backwards and her body make contact with the mattress once again.

Climbing on with her, Joker hauled her to a sitting position and grabbed her cheeks roughly, studying her wild eyes.

'Harley, please all right? Please, stop fighting me!'

Letting out a hitched sob, single tear ran down her face, timidly, she placed a trembling hand on his arm.

'D-don't make me. I don't like the dark.'

She pleaded as he leant forward and reclaimed the glass.

Twisting her arm cruelly behind her back he pushed the water beneath her nose.

'We can do this the hard way or the easy way Pooh! I'm not letting this one go. Now I will ask you one more time, drink!'

Grimacing at the pain that was shooting up her arm Harley leant forward and drank dutifully. Finishing, she gasped with relief as Joker released her arm, nursing it she looked away silently.

Hearing the glass clunk on the bedside table she shuddered as Joker patted her head gently.

'Good girl. We'll go for a picnic tomorrow hmm? Just us two. I'll even go on that confounded plastic swan boat thing you like. Now get some rest and trust me ok? I'll be back before morning I promise.'

Letting herself be laid down she stared out the window, quietly allowing him to tuck the covers around her and kissed her forehead softly. Turning to take one final look at her Joker closed the door and rested against it wearily, massaging his temples in an attempt to ease his aching head. Lifting his fedora from the top of the banister Joker plastered on his smile and followed his henchmen out into the night.

Listening as the door slammed and engines revved, Harley fought back tears as her mind started to cloud over. She didn't have much time.

Sticking her hand beneath the pillow she retrieved the phone and got up. Opening the window she stuck her head out and scanned the roads to make sure he had actually gone, pulling herself back in Harley dropped to the floor and frantically searched his contacts.

He always had a number for one or other of them. Yelping as she recognized a name she was after she looked back at the door cautiously as the call connected.

'Hello. Who is this?'

'Gordon?'

Harley slurred letting her head drop back onto the mattress.

'Who is this?'

'Pl-please no time. Joker'

Forcing her head back to an upright position, she tried to focus as the world clouded and blurred.

'Harley? Is this you?'

'Uh huh. Please I haven't got much time. Ice-Iceburg'

'Harley stay on the line for me ok? Help is on the way'

'N-no. Me. Leave me. Iceberg'

She tried to make him understand as she bashed her head against the bed in an attempt to put off the inevitable.

'It's ok'

'No, damn cops! Iceberg Joker, Lex help! H-help!'

'I'm sending you help'

'No...n-not me … hel-help J-Jok-er'

Screaming in misery the phone slipped out of her grasp and hit the ground before she could give anymore information. Panic set in, her limbs felt like lead as she struggled to her feet. Desperate sobs echoed around her. Finally succeeding; she leaned heavily against the bed post as she heard the door bash in. Shaking her head Harley moved towards the sound, fighting against the room that spun and swirled out of her reach. Hearing a familiar scream of frustration she collapsed on to the floor.

A familiar pair of black boots came into view.

'No'

She shook her head groggily as the Batman knelt down and picked her up gently.

Her head flopped back against his arms. Fighting for consciousness as she tried again to make them understand.

'Just. Drugs.'

She felt him placing her on the bed and checking her vitals.

'N-no. Please. Listen. Iceberg. Joker. K-kryp-tonite. Lex'

'When'

Came his gruff reply. The words sent a wave of euphoria rocketing though her body so strong it was if she were floating on air. Groaning, Harley's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she vaguely recognized her body being shaken.

'When Quinn? When?'

'N-nine' she finally managed to force out as the world turned black.


	2. The Test

Winter had taken hold of Gotham, blanketing the city in a deep snow, the air icy as it's inhabitants tried their best to navigate the frozen streets, many choosing instead to hide away in the warmth of the indoors.

Running a shaky hand down her face Harley watched the ice creeping it's way slowly up the outer side of the bathroom window before glancing at the clock nervously and pointedly placing the little white stick down on the top of the toilet.

Why was three minutes so damn long?

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Lifting her gaze to her own reflection in the grubby little mirror Harley tried to make sense of reality but she couldn't stop the heart wrenching pain deep, deep inside.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, she wasn't supposed to feel like this.

The harlequin had played this particular event thousands, millions of times in her head and it had never been like this.

It was spring and sun shone through the window of their little house with a white picket fence and roses grew around the front door. She would feel elation as blue birds sat on the window sill and sang their song for her and her news.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

It was in fact the bleak mid winter and she was sat in a dingy flat in the Narrows with nothing but the dregs of Gotham outside her front door. She had this feeling of impending doom, dreading the result she may see, which in all honesty she knew all ready and lets face it birds only sang on your window sill in a Disney movie. This wasn't a movie, this was reality and she couldn't stand it.

Lifting her hand to her face again she prodded the freshly stitched gash on her forehead and winced at her loose, uneven stitches, mentally shaking herself for such a poor job at patching herself up.

'Honey I'm home'

Came Joker's cajoling voice as he slammed the front door unceremoniously behind him. Gasping Harley cursed underneath her breath and grabbed the test from off the toilet, he wasn't meant to be home just yet.

Unbuttoning his overcoat Joker stepped further into his hideout singing an old song as he skipped and danced his way down the hall.

'My funny valentine, Sweet comic valentine, You make me smile with my heart,  
Your looks are laughable …'

Kicking open his bedroom door with a twirl he tossed his cars keys onto his dressing table and admired his reflection in the mirror.

' ….Unphotographable, Yet you're my favorite work of art! Is your figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?'

Turning Joker spotted the light peeping through from beneath the bathroom door and his grin grew as he crossed the hall and flung the door open carrying on with his song as if Harley were just a straight-man to his performance.

'When you open it to speak, are you smart? '

Beaming down at his moll he hauled her up into his arms, chuckling at her squeak before waltzing around the little bathroom with her.

'But don't change a hair for me,Not if you care for me,Stay little valentine stay,Each day is Valentines day'

'I thought you were in Metropolis for the next three days Puddin'?'

Frowning as she was twirled and then plonked down on to the toilet seat Harley smiled weakly at her beau who was beaming down at her in pure elation, she hadn't seen him in this good a mood for a very long time.

'H-have you been drinking Mistah J?'

Scoffing at her remark Joker crossed his arms and gave her a playful pout the spark igniting further in his eyes. Chuckling to himself he leaned over and breathed obnoxiously in her face before tutting at the blond who wrinkled her nose and turned away.

'I'm as sober as the Bat sweet cheeks! I had one with Lex to be polite of course. Daw come on is this what I get as my welcome home present? Honestly, Lex wanted me to babysit something for him so I thought why not go back home and ..' Trailing off Joker paused for a moment and frowned at Harley who was sat gazing up at him with her usual wide eyed look of adoration but something was wrong, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was definitely up. He noticed small specks of congealed blood under her fingernails from an amateur attempt to wash blood off her hands, studying her face again his frown increased as he lifted her bangs to reveal an deep, angry looking cut across her forehead.

'What happened Pooh?' He asked trying his best to look concerned as he prodded the stitch work that a two year old would have done a better job of watching as Harley winced at his action and shrugged nonchalantly.

'I-I slipped over when I went out earlier.' She replied quietly her finger nervously fiddling with the hem of her denim hot pants.

Nodding slowly he straightened up watched her eyes darting around the room, they fell everywhere except the bathroom cupboard, no it wasn't her injury that was wrong.

'Yes, yes the ice is quite treacherous out there, I nearly skidded on the drive up, you should be more careful. Why did you go out anyway pumpkin? Why not send one of the boys to run an errand in this weather?'

Harley shook her head and shut her eyes tightly in a bid to ease the anxiety that gripped her stomach in a vice like grip as Joker stepped closer towards the bathroom cupboard door.

'I-I don't know, I-I forgot'

'That we have henchmen? Really? Tut tut Harley you can lie better than that!' Joker teased before swinging open the cupboard door and spotting 'the' red sports bag shoved hastily behind some towels. Dragging it out he threw it at Harley's feet with a glare and stormed off back towards their bedroom and flung open the wardrobe doors.

Empty coat hangers clinked and clanged together like laughter.

Inhaling deeply, Joker closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten before turning on his heel and walking back towards Harley who pressed herself up against the toilet with a whimper.

'Where?' He asked simply leaning against the door frame, Joker crossed his arms and studied the tiles on the floor.

'I-um-I'

Where Harley?'

'Reds' Harley muttered slowly watching his every move as Joker snorted and rolled his eyes at her obvious answer before meeting her gaze with a cold stare.

'You gonna tell me what I've done wrong this time? Or were you planning on just waltzing off into the night?'

'Nothing' She squeaked immediately, cowering away from Joker as he cocked an eyebrow and laughed at her ridiculous remark.

'Nothing?'

'N-No. I mean that – that it's me. I-I need some space to think things through.' Harley explained, it was a half truth at least and judging by the way he unfolded his arms and looked up at her he seemed to buy it.

'You need space?' Joker repeated spotting again how she fiddled with the hem of her denim shorts, it was like the bathroom cupboard all over again, this was turning into quite the game of Cluedo and he was quickly losing the humour of it. 'Do I look like I have a cape and tights? What are you hiding Harley, show me, now.' He demanded pushing himself off from his spot he stepped further into the bathroom and tapped his foot impatiently his hand outstretched ready for her compliance. Swallowing, Harley scrambled from off the toilet and backed away towards the bath tub frantically trying to think of a way out but coming up with nothing.

'M-Mistah J please just, just give me a sec to explain I-' Before she could finish Joker's fist collided heavily with her cheekbone causing her to stumble and fall against the bath. Storming over Joker pinned the pleading girl against it and delved his hand into the waistband of her shorts and pulled out what was concealed there.

A pregnancy test sat right in the palm of his hand.

Nodding slightly Joker sat back on his haunches as the world seemed to vanish from beneath his feet leaving him quite giddy.

'What's the result?' He eventually forced out, it seemed the correct response to this sort of thing.

'I, I, I' Harley stuttered still slightly dazed from when he had struck her.

Joker had had enough.

He had tried.

He had tried so hard to be understanding and patient but the damn girl seemed completely unable to play her part right. Growling in frustration Joker grabbed hold of her wrist and pressed it hard against the hot water pipe causing Harley to squeal in pain and pathetically try to pull her wrist away.

'Do you know to result? Tell me now!' He bellowed pressing her wrist even harder against the pipe.

'I-I don't know' Harley wailed, fat tears plopping down her cheeks as she looked up at Joker in desperation.

'I don't know please, argh, please you have to believe, you've got to believe me! Argh, please sir stop, I don't know, I don't know' She screeched just as her wrist was abruptly released and Joker disappear from view.

Rising to his feet Joker wet a cold flannel and threw it in her direction trying to ignore how instead of instinctively moving to nurse a wrist that must surely sting she gazed up at him with an expectant fear that made him feel uneasy.

'Put that on it.' He ordered before sliding slowly down to the floor with a thump. Obeying silently Harley watched him lift the white stick to study it intensely, jumping when he looked up in her direction. Coughing slightly Joker got up from his spot and foraged in the bathroom bin to find the box before returning to his spot and sitting back down.

Harley sat in quiet apprehension.

Joker's eyes travelled from the test to the box then back to test again.

She first noticed the hand holding the box begin to shake before the clown closed his eyes and chuckled darkly. He didn't need to say or do anything else for her to realise what the result was, she knew anyway, deep down but to have it confirmed winded her more than a kick to the gut. Tugging at a pony tail she let a tear roll silently down her cheek, making sure to keep her eyes on the floor tiles.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

'What are you gonna do?'

Gasping as Joker's voice sent her crashing back down to reality Harley shook her head pitifully, shrieking as a hand twisted it self around the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground to Joker's fuming face.

'I said. What. Are. You. Gonna. Do.' Joker repeated anger suddenly erupting within like an explosion of tiny electric shocks.

'I don't know. I don't know. I don't Know.' She repeated over and over again as she was dragged from the bathroom and shoved into the chair in their bedroom with calculated carelessness. Placing a hand against her mouth Harley swallowed down a wave of nausea as Joker paced the floor in front of her, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

'What are you gonna do Harley?' Joker asked again, darkly, stopping his pacing he watched the blond shake her head and bury her head in her hands.

'Please sir I don't know.' She sobbed 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'.

'Well, lets start with how you were going to tell me hmm? Is that a good place to start?' Joker yelled glowering down at her before returning to his pacing.

'When were you going to tell me huh? A birth announcement in Gotham Times? A father's day card? Or was the kid gonna show up on my door step in twenty odd years?' Pausing abruptly in his tirade he placed a hand to his mouth and chuckled. The menacing tone sent tremors through Harley's very core. Looking over at his moll Joker walked over,grabbed hold of her face roughly and stared into her eyes in disgust.

'Oh, oh now I see. You were gonna get rid!'

'No! No! I would never do that! Never, ever!' Harley yelled back shaking her head violently through her tears to prove her point.

'Well what then? Harley what?' He bellowed throwing his hands out in frustration and turning his back on her to massage his temples. 'Oh boy, oh boy. I take it back kiddo you sure do know how to give me wonderful welcome home presents!'

Taking her chance in those few seconds he had his back turned Harley lunged at the dressing table and grabbed hold of the Joker's keys. Tripping over her feet as she made a break for it she leant her hand against the door to steady herself before careering down the stairs to the front door.

Lifting his head Joker cursed and followed quickly behind her yelling her name as he went.

The Narrows were unnaturally quiet. Snow fell gracefully down from the heavens as yet another warring couple brought their domestic out for public viewing.

No one cared about the desperate shrieks or the banging.

T. TV's were turned up and lights turned off, nosey children were quickly whisked away from the windows leaving behind only a wisp of cartoon curtains.

'Harley, don't be ridiculous! Come back inside, we need to talk about this.' Joker shouted as he pulled on his over coat and trudged after the girl who slipped and skidded along the pavement in a desperate attempt to gain ground from him but was failing miserably.

'No!' Harley yelled back throwing fistfuls of snow from the roof off the parked cars back at him in anger. Taking in a steadying breath, Joker focused on the keys held firmly in her hand and increased his pace to close the gap. Catching her by the wrist he forcefully span her around and slammed her against the door of his car.

'Your not leaving Harley, now please be a good girl and come back inside for Daddy!' He tried to reason, his finger digging painfully into the burn from earlier knowing full well the weight of his words. Shaking her head Harley sobbed heartily as she looked up at him, sorrow overflowing in her eyes.

'I hate you. I hate you so much.'She proclaimed bitterly watching as Joker nodded and reached to remove the keys from her hand.

'Of course you do sweetheart, just give me the keys and we'll talk ..' A sharp force struck his cheek leaving him staring up at the stars in bemusement from the concrete of the side walk. Lifting a hand to his face he frowned at the blood seeping from the gash she had given him and looked round to see the door to his car slamming and the engine starting.

His eyes fell to the boot and the precious package that was inside it.

'Oh no you don't' He huffed underneath his breath before scrambling to his feet and breaking into the nearest car. Getting into the drivers seat he watched his car speed away. Fiddling with the wires for some reason his gut twisted at the thought of the icy roads. Secretly, he hoped that he could catch up with the dumb broad before she totaled his god damn car!


	3. The Morning After The Night Before

Morning sunlight filtered through the gaps in the blinds casting long shadows amongst the what looked like a mini rainforest in a little bedsit mere blocks away from the outskirts of the city. Lifting a hand to shield her eyes from the suns harsh glare Ivy drank deeply from her coffee which she had brewed to be extra strong.

She didn't know why but she had a feeling that she was going to need it.

The same feeling, anxiety she supposed, caused her to double check her med supplies and ensure that her phone was working.

It was ridiculous she shouldn't care this much, she didn't care this much.

Growling to herself she let herself lie back against the couch and flick on the T.V. She was going to calm down and then get on with some work. Yes Harley was a friend, a dear friend but she had made her bed and she refused to be pulled into the girls pathetic lunacy. It was hypocritical to lecture the clown girl on growing a backbone when she sat on pins all day just because she woke up not feeling quite right.

'…the exact cause of the crash is still unclear. Witnesses have informed GNN that two vehicles were involved but as of yet no other vehicle has been traced. There are also stories for a second figure emerging from the ocean and fleeing the scene not long before GCPD arrived...'

A vine crept up the red heads back and began to work away the tense knots in her shoulders as she watched the news blankly. It had to be a slow news day if they were covering drunk drivers antics.

A familiar purple car was being dragged slowly out of the ocean back onto Gotham's docks.

Against her will Ivy's breath hitched.

He wasn't the only person in the world to own a purple car for Christ's sake.

Closing her eyes she leant further into the vine relaxing a little as the plant worked at her muscles. She had to stop jumping to conclusions like this else she'll end up completely insane by the end of the week. She made a mental note to call Harley in the hope it would stop this silliness.

'…Commissioner? The body retrieved from the wreckage has yet to be identified. Can I ask how you intend to find out when your department refuses to even comment on their sex? Commissioner?'

Frowning slightly at this Ivy prized open an eye to watch the reporter chase after the commissioner in a desperate attempt to receive an answer only to be pushed harshly back by the cops as the coroner wheeled a body bag hastily away.

Why were they being so cloak and dagger about a body? It was just a body?

The poor coroner and her attendee seemed to be trying to get the cadaver out of the media circus so fast they obviously did not have full control of the gurney. Ivy rolled her eyes as she watched the trolley judder before toppling over completely.

A pale feminine arm spilled out of the body bag to the shocked cries of the crowds.

Ivy though sat in silence.

A pink Disney princess watch was attached to the wrist.

No.

Stumbling to her feet she blindly fumbled for her phone and searched for her friends number all the while telling herself off for jumping to conclusions.

The Joker would never kill her, not really.

The call connected as her heart jumped into her throat.

'Hiya! How are you?'

'Oh thank god Harl-'

'Ha ha! Joke's on you it's just a machine. Red don't bother leaving a message! See ya'

Joker would kill her.

Everyone knew he would one day.

She had failed her.

Ivy didn't need to look back at the TV to see the little pink watch on a battered wrist.

She had failed her.

She didn't notice the phone slip through her fingers and crash into her forgotten coffee.

An animalistic howl echoed though the little bedsit which she barely realized was her.


End file.
